Virus
by FierChild
Summary: Being an officer of Net Law ain't easy. There aren't just computer viruses out there. Hikari Netto is targeted in a more biological manner. Based on Rockman.exe Chapter five is up and the story is complete. Sequel Impossible, revamp will be done first.
1. Dart

**Virus**

**By: Fier Child**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any version of the Rockman series. Please excuse any out of character actions, each personality is required to be as it is to fit the story. I want to thank celadonserpent for pointing out a few things I misjudged. I had rushed this. The sevens indicate scene changes since this thing does not seem to like little symbols. Hopefully this version is better, but I won't know unless I get a proper complaint.

**Chapter One: Dart**

The sun was beginning it's descent over the city. While school had let out hours ago, one student was still hard at work. It just wasn't schoolwork he was doing. The grinding of rollerblades cut through the peace of the park, following the sounds of fleeing feet. Brown hairs whipped in the wind behind the bandanna that held them.

"That's it!" A young voice snapped. "How can be he be ahead of me?!" Young Hikari Netto, undercover officer of the Net Saviors, tore after the escaping suspect. Not a navi this time; no, Hikari was chasing what should have been a simple human. But he was managing to escape him even with Netto on roller blades. With a small growl, Netto began to go faster, ignoring the pleas of his navi, who had been shouting at him to slow down.

"Netto-kun! You must slow down, what if you are being led into a trap!" Rockman yelled. He knew his operator would ignore him, but he couldn't help but caution him.

Netto shuddered abruptly and slowed. "I guess I should wait for someone else." He mumbled.

Rockman frowned and glanced up at his operator. As much as it pleased him Netto had listened, that had not quite sounded like something Netto would say. His frown deepened as he noticed Netto scanning the area hurriedly. "What is it?"

Netto shook his head in confusion. He hadn't given a thought to Rockman's orders to slow until a sudden chill caught him off-guard. Now he wanted nothing more then to leave the area. He turned to go back to his partner, Enzan.

77777777777

"He's off-guard! Fire!"

77777777777

Netto frowned as he realized how far he'd left everyone behind. "Perhaps I can be a little too reckless sometimes." Rockman snorted and Netto chose to ignore him. He turned back in the direction of his quarry, determined to pick up the chase, when a sharp prick caused him to jolt. Frowning, he pulled a small dart from his neck and stared at it.

Rockman was also looking at it. "We should take that in for analysis." Netto snorted and went to toss it aside. "Netto-kun!" Rockman snapped.

Netto winced. "Okay, okay." He grumbled.

Enzan arrived at this point and saw the dart in Netto's hand. He eyed it with caution. "What is that?"

"A dart." Netto said smartly. Enzan glowered at him.

Rockman sighed. "We're not sure what it is." He told Enzan. "Netto-kun was struck with it just moments ago."

Enzan frowned and looked around the area. "You didn't see anyone."

"I wasn't looking for anyone but the guy I was chasing." Netto shrugged. Enzan rolled his eyes as Netto frowned. "You know, it's kinda weird that guy was able to get away lik that. I mean it's not like I was simply running."

Enzan nodded, frowning. "We'll look into it. In the mean time," He said, eyeing Netto. "You should get down to the lab for an examination."

"It's not important." Netto growled. "I have to catch that guy." Enzan raised an eyebrow.

777777777777

An hour later, Netto was sitting there on the bed frowning at the wall before him. "This is very boring. You know that, right." He said to Rockman blandly.

Rockman shrugged. "At least there's no way you can be in any danger. Any poison in your system will be quickly dealt with in here." Netto nodded resignedly.

Both navi and human looked up as the doctor walked in, a very, very pale doctor. He put down the papers in his hand and turned to Netto. "I'm going to have you transferred to the hospital in the south quadrant." He said. Alarm bells started to ring for the duo.

"Why?" Netto asked, his voice quavering slightly. "I mean, you can deal with anything here, right?"

The doctor frowned as he nodded. "We can deal with any type of poison here, but this wasn't a poison."

Rockman looked at the doctor blankly as Netto frowned. "What is it, then?" He asked.

The doctor looked away as he began to ready the papers for Netto's transfer. "It is a form of virus I have never seen before, but it comes from a type of disease that I have worked with before. It shouldn't be much of a problem if we can isolate it—"

"What kind of virus, doc?" Netto's usual level of patience had shrunk, leaving him even more short-tempered. The doctor was scaring him.

Not an easy thing to do.

The doctor sighed painfully and reluctantly began to tell him. "Like I said, it is an unknown form of a disease that I have worked with before; unfortunately, none of the patients have survived it." He sighed again, looking supremely troubled. "Whoever attacked you has somehow managed to isolate a virus that will give someone who is injected with it a form of HBD. Unfortunately, the medicine used in treated that disease hasn't advanced much in the last decade, so we may have some trouble helping you."

Netto had gone silent and pale. Rockman's expression was void of anything. "You have to be lying." Rockman's tone matched the emptiness in his expression. Netto reached down and lifted the PET up, cradling his Navi brother in his lap.

The doctor shook his head with a small amount of pity in his eyes. "I am sorry, but there is no joke here, not even a sick one."

Rockman's mind spun with screaming denial even as his face continued to show no expression at all. The only sign of his inner turmoil was the slight shaking in his hands.

Netto was very quiet, a first for him, but he knew what was bothering his friend, or rather, his twin. Rockman had been his twin brother before he died of HBD, and now, it looked as though Netto might share the same fate. He threw himself back on the pillows as the doctor left the room. "I wonder what kind of navi I'd be."

Rockman spun on his brother, furious and ready to start shouting; until he saw the same fear he felt echoed in Netto's eyes. Netto was staring blankly at the ceiling, his thoughts every bit as chaotic as Rockman's. Netto looked at his PET with an empty smile. "Ne, onii-san, what do you think?"

Rockman gave a helpless shrug. He had no answer; not to the question, nor to the problem. Netto sat up with a wavering grin. "I don't think we'll have to worry. I mean, Papa will be helping them, and he can do anything." He nodded to himself and lay back down. His voice sounded as though he were trying to convince himself. The day had turned very bleak indeed. Netto watched the sun fade through the window of his room. Night surround them, moonless and cloudy. But even it held more light then their thoughts.

77777777777

Morning came and went as two friends waited for the doctor to return. Netto watched as Rockman continued to rock gently back and forth with his knees curled up against his chest. They were waiting for the test results on Netto's blood. Netto already knew the answer, though he wasn't going to say anything. He also knew the doctor would return soon with those results and he wanted Rockman out of the room.

"Ne, Rockman?"

Rock ceased his movements and looked up at his brother. Netto had been so quiet for so long, Rockman had assumed he was sleeping. "What?"

Netto smiled. "Do you want to bring Roll here? I know I wouldn't mind if Meiru came over after school, but there's no reason why you can't bring Roll here now."

Rockman frowned a little, correctly assuming that Netto was trying to get him out of the room, but he also knew his operator would want Meiru around once he heard the news. He nodded, his frown fading. "I'll go see if she can make it." Netto watched as Rockman disappeared over the net, and only a few moments later, the nurse walked in with the preliminary results to his testing.

77777777777

Rockman sighed. Getting through security properly was hard. He was far too used to using his own methods of getting in, but this time he had decided to do things the right way. He looked up as running feet caught his attention. Roll had arrived. Before she could say anything though, another e-mail came through.

It was for Rockman.

Rockman –

Return to the hospital immediately. I am picking up Meiru and Roll myself and we will get there as soon as we can. Netto has taken a turn for the worse.

– Papa

Rockman paled as he finished the e-mail. Roll gave him a slight shove in the direction of the hospital and raced back the way she had come. She was going to tell Meiru what had happened. Rockman watched her leave, then turned on his heel and ran, all the while praying for their luck to change for the better.

77777777777

Meiru glanced up at the clock impatiently, over half an hour had past since Roll had delivered some frightening news. All they knew was that Netto was in the hospital and whatever was wrong had gotten worse. Meiru was afraid for her friend. She did not wish to lose him. The sound of the classroom doors opening jolted her from her thoughts and she turned her head. Mariko-sensei glanced up as Hikari-hakase walked in through the doors. He handed her two notes. The first one said he had permission to remove Meiru from the school. She turned to Meiru. "Meiru-san, you should go with Hikari-hakase."

Meiru stood up confused, but gathered her things. "Hai." She responded. Once everything was packed, she turned and followed a very solomn Hikari-hakase from the classroom. Mariko-sensei watched as they left, then turned to the final note in her hand to determine the cause.

She paled at what she read. She sat down heavily at her desk and read the paper one last time before lowering it. "Class, this letter is from the hospital. Netto-kun will not be joining us today. He was rushed to the hospital yesterday afternoon after an attack. It was not released as to why, or by whom, he was attacked." She shakily reached for the roll sheet. "If you live close to the hospital, please come and see me after class. You can take Netto-kun his homework."


	2. Hidoi Hakken

Reviewers:

celadonserpent: I hope this chapter is better done. Netto is thirteen in this story.

Jotokun: Thank You. I hope this meets with your approval as well.

Silverbluenchantress: Here's the update.

Just to let you know, due to time constraints, this story will be updated once a month. The next update is scheduled for June seventh.

Thank you,

Fier Child

**Chapter Two: Hidoi Hakken**

Rockman bolted back into his PET, only to discover the quiet hospital room was alive with frantic movement. He frantically searched for his brother's side of their bond, only to find it dangerously close to breaking. _'NETTO-KUN!'_ His thoughts shot across the bond in a panic, hoping to find even a small response.

And find one it did.

The response was so weak, he barely understood it for what it was, but it was there. He nearly broke down in relief. The flurry of activity was dieing down enough for him to tell what was being said.

"He's stable now, but there's no telling how long this will last." One voice said.

"He's only living on borrowed time. There's no way to help him." Another responded.

Rockman swore that the instant he was capable of it, he was going to bring the zeta cannon into the real world and shoot these idiots. Faint laughter through his bond made him smile.

Netto was able to laugh at least.

77777777777777777777

Both of Netto's parents were in the hospital room when Rockman awoke the next day. They gave him a quick good morning and gestured to the corner where Meiru was sleeping. Hikari-hakase smiled at the girl. "I've been debating on whether or not to wake her." He whispered.

Rockman smiled as well. "It would probably be best so she could pick up Netto-kun's work for him." Rockman never saw the pain-filled look that nearly broke Hikari-hakase's expression, but had he; he would have understood there was little hope for recovery at this point. Netto was slipping closer and closer to death. And it was only a matter of time now, before World Three claimed their greatest triumph.

Rockman watched as Meiru began to stir. It seemed, unlike Netto, Meiru had an internal alarm that didn't let her sleep in late. Meiru stirred and then sat up gingerly. Sleeping on hard chairs was never comfortable. She smiled a little at Netto's parents. "How is he?"

Hikari-hakase didn't know how to answer. Rockman frowned at the hesitation. It meant that there was something he hadn't been told about Netto's condition. He shrugged, there were other ways to find the information he wanted. He looked up at his parents. "I'm going to see if I can get in touch with Mariko-sensei. I'll need to know what's going on in class." Hikari-sensei nodded, an almost imperceptible look of relief showing on his face. However, it was vital for Rockman to notice details in order to survive. There was something really wrong with Netto-kun. He turned and headed off to find Netto's teacher.

When he returned an hour later, the hospital room was quiet. Netto-kun was sleeping and the others had left for the day. He turned his attention to the files describing Hikari Netto's condition. Although he was usually the one who followed the rules, he chose to break them this time around. There was a time for following rules and a time for breaking rules. There was only the need to know which one to follow for your situation.

He slipped through the security, having had plenty of practice, and found the information on Netto's condition. Making a copy of it, he slipped back into his PET. He downloaded the information into a temporary file and bought it up on a screen. He paled at what he read. According to the data, the form of HBD that Netto had been given was resisting all forms of the medication used to treat it. Netto's heart rate had become slightly erratic, which was proof the disease had begun to take a hold, and his blood pressure had fallen to the borderline of what was safe.

Rockman sank down against the side of the PET after erasing information. "Netto-kun . . ."

The day passed slowly until Netto awoke. Rockman listened to the sound of the newly installed heart monitors. The simple beep brought him a small measure of peace. The sound of his friend's awaking groans brought him to his feet. He watched Netto move beneath the covers. A shuddering breath from Netto caught his attention.

"Netto-kun?" He asked.

Netto snapped around, startled by Rockman's voice. There was a glistening sheen to his eyes that Rockman chose to ignore. "Are you all right?"

Netto shrugged. "Just fine, a little bored though."

Rockman nodded. "Would you like me to see what is available for you to do?"

Netto shook his head. "What time is it?"

"The time is 12:15.45p.m."

Netto nodded. "So it will be a while before school lets out."

"Yes." Rockman agreed.

Netto leaned forward and pulled his knees to his chest. "So how bad did it look?"

"Huh?" Rockman asked, confused.

"The information you stole from my medical report." Netto said with a smirk. "I know you looked at it."

Rockman frowned. "It seems the virus is as stubborn as you. All known medicines are having no effect."

Netto nodded. "It figures that's the type of virus I'd be hit with. Everything ends up being severe when it happens to me."

Rockman sighed as Netto flopped back against the pillows. Today was going to be a long day, and Rockman knew from experience, that things were only going to get worse.

77777777777777777777

Three people stood before a computer. A navi smiled as information flowed on the screen before him. "The operation was a success. According to this data file, Hikari Netto is showing all the signs of HBD. The hospital is attempting to treat it, but all medications have failed to show results. They plan to try another set this day, than another tomorrow. If it doesn't respond to the treatments, they will begin preparations for the surgery."

One of the figures snorted. "It doesn't matter what they do." The voice was that of an adolescent male. "My sister's virus can't be destroyed."

"We shall see." An older male spoke this time. "Hikari has managed to elude death before."

The boy growled, but made no response. The third figure quietly watched the screen.

77777777777777777777

It was evening at the hospital and Netto was hard at work. All he had to do was homework, which was the main reason for his boredom. However, homework kept him from thinking about what was really bothering him. Netto wasn't as dense as he seemed to be at times, maybe on certain subjects, but not in this. The way the doctors and his parents were acting told him he was in big trouble. It didn't take a genius to figure that out with the doctors constantly giving tests and conferring with one another right outside his room.

There was also the fact that Rockman had become quieter. He and his brother had been talking with each other ever since he arrived at the hospital, except for the times he'd been sleeping, but now he had fallen quiet. The air around Netto's room had become clouded with tension that left Netto wishing someone would just say what was going on. Either that or let him go home, both choices were good in his opinion. Both his and Rockman's attentions were perked as a new doctor walked into his room

The woman had long blond hair and sharp turquoise eyes that showed she was not one for taking nonsense. Netto watched her as she set a few things down on the table by his bed and checked his chart. He couldn't help but notice she was watching the door closely. He turned to the door and noticed that a few doctors were hovering. Finally, they started to clear off. Netto blinked as the woman sighed. She turned to him with a smile. The severity of her face was greatly lightened by that simple gesture. "Hello, Hikari Netto-san. My name is Hiroko Ami. I am a doctor that specializes in bio-engineered viruses."

Netto nodded. "What does that have to do with me?" Rockman was watching the door carefully.

Ami sighed. "Unfortunately, it has quite a bit to do with you." She paused to push her hair back behind her ear and chewed her lip briefly. "Your navi slipped into my computer after he discovered I had been called in to examine the virus you were infected with, and it was he who convinced me to talk to you." Netto shot a glance at his brother. Rockman remained silently focused on the door. The doctor continued, catching Netto's attention. "When I examined the virus I noted its similarities to the disease known as HBD, but there are some fundamental differences between the two." She sighed. "To put it bluntly, unless we have the original virus, there is no hope for your survival."


	3. Independent

Author's Note: I have decided that, in the interest of time, I will simply upload the entire story once it is finished. That way I do not have to worry about keeping up with updates. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter Three: Independent**

Netto stared at her in shock. He tried fruitlessly to form words, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again. "Why tell me this?"

Ami looked a little upset. "I wanted to get your permission to fulfill Rockman's request."

Netto nodded. "Okay, and what would that be?" He asked, turning to where his brother was watching them. Apparently the door had finally become boring.

Rockman faced him with a very serious look. "I wanted to be made temporarily independent so I could help track down the ones who poisoned you."

Netto looked less then pleased, but he nodded. "I would be happier if you were able to do something rather than just sit here, but I don't like the idea of you being out there alone." He looked away from his brother momentarily before turning back. "You promise to come back every day if possible. I'm going to be bored without you." He smirked on this last line.

Rockman nodded happily. "I promise."

Ami smiled at the two of them.

It was early morning and Rockman waited in Hikari-hakase's office while the scientist and Ami worked to complete the independent programming for him. Hikari-hakase was tailoring the program for him, while Ami was watching for any anomalies. He and Netto had discovered Ami was a navi programmer in her spare time, so she was qualified for being an assistant. Ami was chosen as the human partner because the less people knew of this project; the less likely it was for the enemy to discover his independency.

As promised, he had gone to see Netto every day for the past two days they had been working on his program. Today they were ready to implement the program. Rockman wished he could say he was pleased, but fighting without Netto seemed wrong considering the partnership they held for so long. Rockman sighed. One couldn't have a partnership without a partner. With Netto-kun in danger because of that virus, it was his duty, as both a battle partner and a brother, to find the cure for Netto's recovery.

'I'd be bored without you too, Netto-kun.' Rockman thought. 'I'd miss you too.'

Rockman looked up as Ami walked over to him. "We're ready to implement the program."

Rockman nodded.

Rockman made his way to his friends. They had told him they would wait for him today since his new program was being installed to let him search. It was now nearing ten in the morning and they had delayed six hours beyond their normal start time. Out of the entire group, only Blues and Enzan had been informed of his new independency, and that was only because they were his and Netto's partners. They had just arrived as well from their earlier searching. Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, Glyde, and Blues were traveling with him as he searched for a way to help Netto. The other Net Saviors were traveling their own routes, while Blues had opted to travel with Netto's crew. Enzan preferred them to the treatment his age usually got him with the other Net Saviors.

Every Net savior and friend to Netto was unified by one thing. One way or another, they were going to find that cure. For those who did not know Netto, the danger behind the virus was what made them fight. For those that knew him, they fought for a true friend and comrade that you could always count to back you up in times of crisis. Netto was a prankster and a bit of a delinquent, but he never abandoned those he fought beside.

Rockman knew that better then most. He had been beside his brother in every battle they fought, and Netto hadn't even turned away to protect himself. Their second battle with Forte was the best proof of that. He clenched his fist. 'No matter what, you will be saved Netto-kun.' He followed his friends as they traveled the path Blues had discovered. 'I'll make certain of that.'

Half an hour later, Blues stopped outside a system that was heavily guarded. The system was not on the Net Savior list of highly guarded sites, so it seemed as though they might have found the proper place. Blues lead the group to a small crack in the wall surrounding the digital compound. Enzan downloaded a small beam gun for Blues to use, and Rockman waited to pull loose the rocks that were shifted. After what felt like an eternity, Rockman and Blues had shifted enough rocks for them to slip through. This firewall would need to be repaired after what they had done to it, but that wasn't their problem.

The small group of friends stole quietly through the crack and into the site. Blues and Rockman instantly went to the data area and began to sift through it to find anything that had something to do with the virus that Netto had been given. They all worked together with Rockman and Blues searching for information, Roll and Gutsman standing watch, and Glyde and Iceman seeking any signs for the enemy near their vicinity. Silence held firm as the six of them searched for the answers that would help save their friend.

The first data room held nothing about viruses or even Netto. They turned away from this spot and headed to another, running into a security navi in the process. The navi blinked, then spun around. "Master Hao! There are intru-"

Blues sliced through the navi to silence him. "Damn!"

Rockman grinned. "So much for being quiet." The intruders bolted from the area trying to find a place to escape from the site. Blues and Rockman led the pack while Iceman and Roll remained in the back to ward off any tails. Rockman jerked back as he sensed an attack coming straight for him. Beside him, Blues followed suit. A blast of energy blew them off their feet even as they got away from the attack. The crew groaned and pushed themselves up as the face of a young man came into view.

He snarled at them. "So you're the ones prancing through my sister's computer." He smiled nastily. "Well we'll see how much further you get, you interlopers." Rockman pulled himself up and reached over to assist Roll to her feet. She smiled her thanks and stood beside him to glare at the view screen. A navi appeared beneath the view screen catching everyone's attention. He resembled a human lion, complete with the mane and claws.

The man-child smirked at them. "Meet my navi, Stalker."

Rockman looked over the navi, then focused on the operator. "I am assuming you are the one known as 'Master Hao'."

Hao nodded. "You know my name, but I'm afraid I don't have all of yours."

Before anyone could respond, a female voice sounded behind Hao causing him to turn. "Hao-chan! What's going on? I thought I told you to stay out of my room!"

Hao flinched, making Rockman snicker. Hao glared at him, but pulled Stalker from the net and his view screen winked from sight. They heard the woman scolding him before the link cut off. Iceman stared after Hao; then turned. "Well that was different." Rockman nodded and followed after Blues who was taking the opportunity to get away. They made it only a few meters when a second blast flung them all off their feet for the second time.

Blues and Rockman rolled back to their feet ready to face Stalker. The others were a little less agile as they scrambled back to their feet. Watching his surroundings warily, Rockman moved in front of Roll and Glyde, while Blues moved to backup Iceman and Gutsman. Laughter echoed from surrounds seemingly from everywhere at once, and seond attack flew at them. Blues and Rockman were forced to block the assault from their friends, who were unable to sense it. Roll out a startled yelp as the barrier that was flung up was struck.

"Where is he!" Enzan hissed.

Blues frowned as he scanned the surroundings for signs of an attacker. "I can find no one, Enzan-sama."

Rockman searched as well. The laughter echoed again, this time from one place. Everyone's eyes shot to that area. A blue and white navi walked lazily into view. He had emerald green hair with silver-green eyes that were currently dancing with mocking amusement. He smiled cruelly at them. "So you are the companions of that idiot boy. I thought we would be meeting you soon."

Rockman snarled viciously, only to be yanked back by Blues. He glared at the one who stopped him. Blues didn't even react. "I think it would be in your best interest to sit this one out, Rockman."

Rockman knew what Blues was saying. He nodded reluctantly and moved behind Blues as the others got ready for battle. The navi laughed. "Yes, protect the helpless one. What can a pathetic Net-Opped navi do without his operator?" Rockman snarled again, and Blues began to wonder just how much more it would take before Rockman decided to snap under all the strain.

"Who are you!" Roll shouted at their assailant.

The navi looked at her with a bored expression. "Oh, why not?" He stretched disinterestedly before answering. "My name is Amit Ratri, or as _she _usually calls me, I am Endless Night."


	4. Endless Night

**Chapter Four: Endless Night**

"She?" Blues asked.

Amit nodded. "The creator of the virus that now threatens the life of that human you all seek to save. She was the one who gave me the name after Master built me, so that is what I was called."

"Who is she?" Iceman asked.

Amit glanced at the miniature navi, and shrugged. "She is the surrogate daughter of my master and a genius in bio-engineering. However, you'll never find her records in a school. She was trained by Master. He is the one who raised them after they were viciously abandoned by those they called family."

"Poor thing." Rockman snapped with biting sarcasm. Right at the current moment he could care less how the woman was treated. From the way she treated Netto-kun, she deserved the treatment. Blues flinched at the arctic tone Rockman had begun using. He was beginning to feel grateful for the lack of emotions he had to deal with; they seemed to be dangerous. They watched as Amit began to hover over their heads. He smiled at the looks on his faces.

He pulled higher into the air and laughed. "What? You all look so shocked. My master's daughter is good with making battle chips as well." He looked thoughtful. "Well, no, she can't make them, her brother does, but she has great ideas, and this was one of them." He smiled maliciously and pointed his hand in their direction. "And this . . . is another one." He fired a shot that melted into the floor. Everyone looked at the spot where it vanished confused.

Blues did a quick scan. His eyes shot wide open from beneath his visor. "Everyone move!" Rockman shot clear of the area with Blues right behind. The others were stunned by the order and failed to move in time.

"Area Electrocution!"

Rockman and Blues stood helplessly as the chip took affect, shooting bolts of electricity through the area square where their friends stood. Rockman felt numb as he listened to his friends scream in pain. The numbness faded into coldness. He watched his friends collapse as Amit released them from the effect of the chip. Blues shot off towards the group, but Rockman found he couldn't move. He watched Blues help the others up one by one, and watched as they all turned to face Amit.

Glyde had uncharacteristically lost his cool and exploded at Amit, who laughed. "This is so much fun!" He squealed as he kicked his legs up. His shoulder length hair was swishing as he flipped his head in glee. "I had no idea how truly pathetic Net-Opped navis really were. You like little toys that someone else is controlling for my enjoyment."

"You sick bastard." Enzan's voice was strained as he spoke. The navi had nearly killed everyone, and he was acting like a young child who was playing with his toys.

Amit cocked his head at Enzan. "Of course I am, that's what I'm supposed to be." He enuciated each of his words as though he were speaking to small child. Enzan snarled making Amit laugh yet again. Rockman curled him lip in a silent snarl. That laughter was going to have to go as soon as possible or he would not be responsible for what he did. Amit smiled as the navis came at him in an all-out assault. 'This will be fun.'

Rockman stood in the back of the battle. Blues had made it clear that he should not battle due to his emotional state. But he was finding it harder and harder to stay out of the battle. The continual taunts of the navi they were battling ground his patience further and further. The navi known as Amit Ratri was trying his tolerance a little too far. He watched blankly as the navi toyed with his friends, his thoughts growing darker and darker.

Amit pointed his sword at the still form of Rockman. "Poor little navi, so at a loss without his operator."

Something inside Rockman finally snapped. The numbness from before filled his body as his head raised to meet the eyes of his tormenter. His eyes burned with a crimson light. The other navis stopped, frozen by the change, but Amit just laughed.

"What can you do with out your operator?" He laughed again. "That little buffoon lies dying on the bed of a hospital, all at the mercy of World Three." Amit snorted. "Little brat should have minded his own business and stayed out of what didn't concern him-" His last word was snapped off as a furious Rockman tackled him to the ground. Amit's incensed expression was frozen in shock as he came to grips with the sight an electric sword at his throat.

A sadistically amused Rockman was standing behind it. "What can I do without my operator? Well let's start with the sword at your throat, shall we?" With that, the smile vanished and Rockman pulled his arm back, slashing through the overconfident navi beneath him. With a choked gasp, Amit managed to escape serious harm and bolted away from the detached expression on his opponent's face.

Rockman twirled his blade with a bored look. "Oh look, it can dodge." Amit snarled, but did not take the bait. The emerald gaze of the navi before him seemed false. It seemed as though all that Rockman had been was now lost in a void.

Rockman walked toward his prey. Each step was taken with no expression, no amusement; nothing, there was nothing. He felt nothing. Netto-kun wasn't there. Rockman shot forward with no warning and struck his opponent. In the time it took the group to blink, Amit Ratri collapsed to the ground with five wounds bleeding pixels into cyberspace. Two wounds were on his chest, one on his back, and one on each arm. The obstinate navi rose up to his knees before finding a blade at his throat once more.

"How do I help Netto-kun?" Rockman's voice was as empty as the face he had worn in combat. There was nothing to feel.

Amit stared at the sword; then turned his eyes to Rockman. He snorted. "I would not betray World Three. Besides, you can't kill me. You're one of the good guys, all full of that bullshit mercy."

Rockman watched him vacantly, and then stabbed his sword through Amit's neck and twisted it. He leaned close to his opponent. "I am not a good guy. I am Netto-kun's brother, and you hurt him. Suffer the consequence of your crime." Rockman ripped his sword from Amit's neck and jammed it into shoulder, dragging it through the navi's body. Then he watched dispassionately as the body disintegrated into nothingness.

Roll and the others were silent as they watched. This was a side of Rockman they had never seen, and they never wanted to see it again. Roll came forward cautiously. "Rockman?"

Rockman blinked his eyes and turned away from the sword in his hand. Meeting Roll's eyes, his own saddened, and he turned away. He let his back lean against a virtual wall and slid down into a seated position. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. He wasn't the least bit upset over what he had done. He was scared of losing himself. He was scared of becoming what Forte had allowed himself to become.

"Netto-kun, you have to survive. Please." His quiet voice broke as he sent his plea to the skies. "Please let him live."

A single drop of crystal slipped down his cheek and shattered against the ground.

"Please . . ."

The others had let Rockman be when he requested some time alone. Now he wondered if that had been the best option. His mind continued to travel through the memory of battle. Amit's taunts built a cold pit of rage within him. His mind replayed the scenes at the hospital. The fear in his twin's eyes as the verdict came through, the tears; everything that had happened seemed to coalesce within his heart, driving further into its frigid hell. Worst of all was the silence in his bond with Netto. Netto no longer laughed; he no longer cried; he simply waited, believing Rockman would come through.

And he continued to wait.

"I swear to you, Netto-kun. No matter what it takes, I'll find a way to save you."

Chocolate eyes watched with pain as Amit was deleted. A feminine hand rewound the scene again.

"This shouldn't have happened to you."

A tear slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The night had come and Rockman remained quietly in his PET. He may have been given temporary independent status, but he wanted to remain near Netto. Though his brother had recently slipped into a coma, the steady beep of the heart monitors gave him peace. They proved he still had time to hunt for the one who had attacked his brother. Rage burned through him, but he seized hold of it and shoved it deeper, away from his mind. The soft sounds of his brother breathing helped to calm him further. He smiled softly at his brother.

"Don't worry, Netto-kun. Everything will be fine. You'll see. This will all be over soon."


	5. Visitor

**Chapter Five: Visitor**

Rockman awoke to the sound of quiet footsteps. The room was dark after hours and no lights revealed the owner of those steps. Had they been noisier, he would have ignored them, but these made it clear the person did not want to be seen. He frowned as the form of a woman was silhouetted against the moonlit window. "Who are you?" He growled. His countenance had grown steadily darker the longer Netto remained in a coma. The figure jumped slightly and Rockman flinched back as a flashlight beam hit him across the face.

"Sorry." The figure whispered. The strange woman came around to his side and lifted the PET to her face. Rockman could see soft chocolate brown eyes in the meager lighting the flashlight gave. The woman had set the flashlight on the desk as she fumbled in her pocket for something. "As you already know, I'm sure; this isn't a true form of HBD. What you didn't know is I created it, and what I create; I can destroy. This syringe is loaded with the original virus, and the second one has the antidote to it. I labeled both properly so no one could make a mistake of giving Netto the wrong one, because a double dose of the virus would be an automatic death sentence." Rockman held his tongue. What this woman had done had been an automatic death sentence for Netto.

She continued speaking, unknowing that Rockman had already labeled her for dead. "Now, you need to make certain whoever finds this makes another copy of the antidote so they can compare the original against the virus in Netto's body. Did you get all that?" She finally looked at him after fumbling with the two syringes. They now lay on the table in front of Rockman's place. Rockman nodded as he filed the information away.

She blinked at him; then grinned teasingly. "Need to ID me?" She asked with a gently mocking tone. She set the PET down and picked up the flashlight and held it to her face. The flashlight illuminated a small-boned face with soft chocolate eyes and matching hair. Her smile was not at all mocking, as though she understood why he would want to ID her. She leaned down closer to the PET. "My name is Perdita. It means lost." She patted the top of the casing like it was his head and hurried from the room. Rockman frowned after her; then left to find Hikari-hakase. He would need to analyze the samples left by the woman.

Perdita smiled as she headed from the hospital. Finally, something was right in her life.

Rockman had informed Hikari-hakase about the two samples and the woman that had left them. The scientist immediately headed down to sci-labs to analyze the samples. It was now dawn and Rockman was currently running a program to try and ID the woman, while Hikari-hakase completed his work on the samples, but he had run into a few snags. The program had failed to find a match based on the name and the picture, so now he was running the program based on only the face. The program had been running for several hours, so he was also trying to sort through the amount of homework that Netto had amassed during his coma.

Rockman held firm to the belief his brother would recover. He had to or else he'd lose it. The program beeped jolting him from his dark thoughts. He blinked, trying to reorient himself, and turned to view the results. There were three matches; two adults and one child. He glanced through the adults and threw them out. They didn't match the woman he'd seen that night. He frowned, but brought up the child. He blinked in shock. The same soft brown eyes the woman had stared back at him. He pulled up the information on the child. Her name was Eva Weston. She had been proclaimed dead at the age of seventeen after she had been kidnapped from her daycare ten years prior.

He pulled up the family information. Two parents, deceased as of last year, and a younger brother, Adrian Weston, who had been kidnapped that same day.

Rockman stared at the information on the screen. Amit had said the creator of the virus had been viciously abandoned by her family, but the information here said that she had been kidnapped.

He jumped in shock as Hikari-hakase came into view. "I have completed in analysis of the two samples, Rockman. We should be able to administer Netto with the cure for his virus. What did you discover on Perdita?"

Rockman sent the information to his computer. "I discovered the name was a façade. This child is the closest match, but I don't understand how that could be. Unless Eva was taken and kept by this group."

"Eva?" Hikari-hakase pulled the information up at soon as it was available. His eyes widened in shock. "What!" Hikari-hakase pulled away from his computer and face Rockman. "Rockman, are you absolutely certain this was the woman you saw?"

Rockman nodded confused by his father's reaction. "Yes. She had the same features and the same eyes. Perdita was about the age Eva would be according to the dates on the file. Why?"

The scientist leaned back against his chair and placed his hand against his forehead. "I met your mother while attending a party with one of my friends. Her name was Angelica Weston." Rockman's eyes widened, but he kept silent. Hikari-hakase sighed and he remembered his old friend. "She had just married her old friend, Allen, and we were celebrating her marriage. Angel had named me the godfather of her children in her toast." He smiled faintly at the memory. Rockman waited patiently for his father to continue.

Hikari-hakase shook himself out of his thoughts and sat forward. "I'm getting off track. The point is that until Eva and her brother had been kidnapped, Angel and Allen kept in touch, but after the loss of her children, Angel began to lose sight of everything. She stopped communicating and her husband was hard-pressed to keep up with all the questions their friends sent, so I stopped sending anything. I regret that now, after they both died in that car accident, but if this is truly Eva, then maybe I have a way to make it up to them."

Rockman nodded thoughtfully. "Were you close to Eva?"

Hikari-hakase smiled. "She used to cheer every time I came over. Her brother didn't know me as well, but he always seemed to follow his sister in everything. So he'd cheer too."

"Maybe that's why she helped us." Rockman stated. "Maybe she remembers you."

Hikari-hakase looked doubtful. "Perhaps, Rockman, perhaps." Then he brightened up and took the antidote to Netto's virus from its place. "Now let's go get your brother back on his feet."

Rockman felt like cheering himself.

Rockman could only watch in disbelief as they tried to stabilize Netto enough to get the antidote into him. The thrashing was making it impossible. It had taken almost three days to compare the original virus to the strain within Netto, and there had been a few differences, but Netto's condition had deteriorated as they sought to isolate the virus and compare it as the woman had suggested. Rockman would have thought she did it on purpose, but Hikari-hakase said it had been to check for any signs of the virus mutating. Too much mutation, and the antidote could have no or ill effects on Netto. The original virus allowed them to track what had changed and modify the antidote accordingly.

Rockman could feel his brother's fear through the bond. Netto was reaching out for support. As he sent what help he could give, someone struck the table where the PET was resting. The PET teetered and fell, striking the power switch with the corner of the table. Rockman's world went black as he watched the floor rise to meet him.

Mariko-sensei walked into the classroom in much better cheer then she had been since that day one week ago when Netto had landed in the hospital. She came in and took roll call, much the way she had before. In fact, some of the students almost thought she would comment on Netto's tardiness again, but that would require him being capable of coming to school; although, the students did notice when she disregarded the absence of Meiru.

"Now students, I know this has been a trying time for all of us. Hikari Netto has been an integral part of our classroom." The students looked at each other. It sounded as though Netto had died, but the teacher wasn't acting right for that to have happened. She continued. "We have missed him greatly and now," she turned to the door, "we can tell him so."

Hikari Netto, the undercover Net Savior and chronically late student, was wheeled in on a wheelchair. The students were silent in shock as they took in Meiru beside him and Enzan pushing the chair. Rockman was calmly sitting in his PET with a huge grin on his face. Netto looked around the classroom and grinned. "For once I'm not late."

Rockman sighed as the classroom went up in cheers at his recovery. This would be the only time he was not late.

Sure enough; next morning:

"Why didn't you wake me up, Rockman!"

Times were now back to what should have always been.

Sitting in his office, Hikari-hakase watched the screen before him blankly. His mind was back in time where a seven-year-old girl bounced happily on the balls of her feet. "Yuui-chan! Yuui-chan!"

"Eva-chan. I'll find you, honey. I'll find you."


End file.
